The King vs Morshu(My version)
Description 2 Fighters!No Research!60 Seconds! MELEE! Inside of a poorly-drawn castle,somewhere in Hyrule,standed the CD-I Link,who said CD-I Link:Gee,it sure is boring around here. Then,The King said: The King:Mah Boi,this peace is what all true warriors strive for! Link:I just wonder what Ganon is up to. Outside of the castle,Gwonam is just to approach. Gwonam:Squada... Suddenly,he fell of his carpet and falls down. Gwonam:Aaaahhhhhhhh!!! Meanwhile,The King and Link did not notice this,and they continue their conversation. Then,a bomb crashes through the window and it lands near Link's feet,the bomb goes off killing him and knocking The King into a wall. The King:Liiiiink! Then,CD-I Zelda comes into the room,and sees The King CD-I Zelda:Link? Father! The King:Zelda...Go. Zelda runs out of the room,then a mysterious figure aprroaches The King,it turns out to be non other than,Morshu The Shopkeeper. Morshu:Mmmmmm...Sorry,my friend. The King points at Morshu in anger. The King:Don't you talk to me about mercy. The King grabs Link's sword and shield,and says. The King:Im going to send you to hell. Morshu goes into his combat stance. Who is the better Youtube Poop Character? FIGHT! King rushes at Morshu and attemps to strike Morshu with his sword,but Morshu dodges all of the swings,King then spins with the blade in place,Morshu then kicked The King away. Morshu pulls out a lantern and spins around with it spilling... Morshu:Lamp Oil! Morshu throws the lantern on the ground,the walls of the castle are caught on fire,And a samll wall of fire appears in front of Morshu. 50... Morshu sneaks behind The King and tosses him into the air,when King hits the celling,Morshu grabs him with a... Morshu:Rope! Morshu pulls him downward,slamming The King into the ground. Morshu:You want it? Morshu then pulls The King toward him,then slams the lantern on the top of his head,he turns around,The King leaps into the air and attemps to stab Morshu with his sword,but Morshu rolls out of the way,The King's sword gets stuck in the ground. 40... Morshu:Bombs! The King:Oh shit! Morshu throws a bomb,the explosion knocks The King out of the window and he falls,after The King got up,he sees Morshu jumping out as well,the castle was on fire,King once again charges at Morshu,but Morshu had other plans. Morshu:Lamp Oil! He throws a bottle of Lamp Oil in front of him,creating a puddle,The King slips and tries not to fall. Morshu:Rope! Morshu throws a rope at The King,grabbing his sword,then Morshu begins attacking The King with the sword,after several slashes,The King blocks one of the slashes with his shield,he strikes Morshu multiple times with his shield,then he takes his sword back. 30... Morshu throws a bomb near The King's feet. Morshu:Bombs King quickly defends himself with his shield,Morshu starts running away,King chases him,Morshu throws multiple bombs at The King. Morshu:Bombs!Bombs!Bombs!Bombs!Bombs!Bombs! The King avoids them all,one bomb flies directly at The King,but he knocks it away with his shield. The King throws Dinner at Morshu The King:Dinner!Dinner! Morshu dodges the first dinner,a hamburger,but gets hit in the face by a plate of spaghetti. He throws a rope at King's leg. Morshu:Rope! He cuts it with his sword,then he sees sharpened projectiles flying at him. Morshu:Rupees! King blocks them all with the shield. Then,Morshu pulls out a massive bomb,a Mega Bomb. Morshu:Come back when you're a little... He tosses the bomb toward the ground. Morshu:Mmmmmm... The bomb lands Morshu:Richer! 20... The King panicked the size of it,he goes into the guarding position. The King:Triforce of Courage...protect me. The bomb causes a gigantic explosion,it was so huge,it can be seen from space on a poorly-drawn Earth. Later,after the smoke had cleared,the castle was gone,it was just a giant crater,King was unarmed,he then summons. Gwonam:Squadalla! King was on Gwonam's magic carpet,he then bombared Morshu with multiple Dinners. Morshu hardly dodges them all. The King drops down,Morshu reaches abomb,but The King dashes at Morshu with incredible speed,knocking him on the ground. The King:Enough! The King:Take this! He begins slashing Morshu,but he throws a giant ball of rope,he does a powerful slash,cutting them all, 10... King stabs and slashes Morshu with the sword many times... 9... He then puts it away,he then took out 8... The King:Dinner Blaster! 7... He shoots multiple hamburgers at Morshu,they kept hitting him. 6... Morshu swallows some of the hamburgers,he becomes fatter and fatter... 5... The King shoots a giant hamburger at Morshu,he falls on the ground... 4... King walks over to Morshu with his sword,he raises it into the air... 3... The King:This is for...Mah Boi! 2... King stabs Morshu in the chest... 1... Morshu:Mmmmmmmmmm.... He lets out his final Mmmm,he then dies. K.O! The King walks away,Morshu's bombs going off in the distance,King doesn't even look. The King:Scrub. This melee's victory goes to... The King:I wonder what's for dinner. THE KING!